


Sweater Weather

by Ubiquitous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubiquitous/pseuds/Ubiquitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea's always had a lower tolerance for winter weather anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Based off offline-pk's drawing, which can be found [ here.](http://offlinepk.tumblr.com/post/77669918491)

"Isa, c’mere…"

Looking up from his book at the feeling of hands insistently tugging on his sweater, Isa gave a mock-exasperated sigh as he saw Lea pitifully shivering despite his own thick clothing. In truth, he had become accustomed to Lea’s hatred of the cold. No matter how many garish scarves and sweaters the redhead piled on top of himself, he never seemed to become quite warm enough… which naturally made Isa heater of choice.

Chuckling slightly as Lea pressed to him, Isa put his book down— allowing his arms to encircle the shivering man. Green eyes softened and his lips slowly curved into a small smirk. For all his bravado, Lea truly could be such a child sometimes…

"I hear that the snow should keep up a few more days," Isa began, a teasing lilt in his voice. "What would you say to going outside to watch?"

"… I say, shut up and cuddle with me,” came the muffled reply, Lea’s face already buried in the crook of Isa’s neck. “It’s too cold for cold.”

Another chuckle. “How long did it take you to memorize that?”

Lea groaned at that, swatting Isa lightly before finally shifting into a more comfortable position. But even then, there was no hiding the smile that had begun to curl the redhead’s lips.


End file.
